


What do you call a one humped Fennec?

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nick and Finnick handle some life changing news.<br/>Possibility of Multi-chapters, and NSFW themes along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you call a one humped Fennec?

“Good morning Judy!” Nick slides into Judys car through the open window, he leans over and kisses her cheek.

“Ohh, someones in a good mood. Must have been one heck of a weekend” She giggles, giving him a curious look.

“Well…I promised i wouldn’t say anything” Nick was grinning ear to ear, nudging at Judy, just begging to have it forced out of him.

“Well Ok, I can respect that” He looked forward, teasing Nick.

“Ok you forced it out of me, were are pregnant!”

“What!?” Judy slammed on the breaks of her car, she was lucky the driver behind her had quick reflexes, if this was a sloth she would have a busted back end.

She turned her head to Nick, Who looked happier then ever “You and Finnick?! Ohh my God no way!” She screamed and kicked her feet, leaning over to give Nick a big hug. Suddenly a loud honk was heard from behind them.

“Ohh shush were having a moment!” She yelled back at the impatient drivers, but began to move forward anyway.

“sooo how did this happen?” She asked curiously, hardly able to keep her focus on the road, it was making Nick nervous

“You see Judy, when two people love each other very much..”

“Ohh stop, I had to heard about the birds and the bees when I was a kid, I don’t need to hear about it from you too” She rolled her eyes.

“I know I know, it came as a surprise to us too..” Nick explained

“You dont have to tell me, I don’t want Finnick biting your face off for saying to much”

“He might do that already for telling you” He chuckled “Just keep this between us alright?”

“Alright but the guys are going to wanna knoow” She smiled widely, eyes eager to tell all

“Nooo No no, they can’t keep secrets! Especally — Finnick will know I told you!”

“Uugh Ok I’ll keep my mouth shut, but I want to throw the baby shower! I’m great at throwing parties!” She shone with excitement.

“Sure, he just needs some time to get use to this” Nick said “Promise once hes ready I’ll let you tell everyone!”

She squealed a little as she parked in front of the station and bounced out of the car “Commere Nick!” She jumped on the hood and leaped at Nick once he stood up out of the car and jumped on him. Squeezing him tight “Hehehe! Ahh I can’t wait to see you’re little foxy cub!” She gasped “Ohh that makes me an aunt! Eek!” She couldn’t stop hopping all the way to the conference room. Even in her chair she was so energized Nick thought she would explode if she was made to sit still.

Chife Bogo looked towards her, hearing the chair legs rattling on the floor. “Something you want to say, Judy?” He asked, putting his clip bored down at his side

“…No…” She bites her bottom lip, looking like she was in pain from sheer excitement

Nick sighed “Go easy on her Bogo…shes just excited cause I’m having a kid” He said and his fellow officers all gasped, then began to celebrate the way they commonly did. Giving Nick nuggies and punching him in the arm, Francies even listed him up and squeezed him tight.

“Congratulations Nick, now, back to business”

was Nick was put back down he felt death run its fingers down his back, Finnick would be furious..

Finally, Nick clocked out. He and Judy headed to her car, a little exhausted from the events of the day, everyone seemed to be congratulating him, which made him feel more and more nervous to get home. He was pretty quiet while Judy rambled on about child care, and all her plans, which humorously enough didn’t seem to involve him or Finnick, he was almost convinced Carrots would steal their kit.

When they pulled up to Nicks apartment he ruffed up Judy’s fur “See you tomorrow Carrots”

“Try not to get mauled” She giggled, blew a kiss and drove off.

Nick turned towards his building, noticing how decrepit it looked suddenly. It was old, crumbling from the outside and no better on the inside, it was in a bad neighbourhood, but he knew Finnick loved it here, it was close to the fennecs buddies and business was easily done down here.

Nick patted his pant, looking for his keys. He realized he had forgotten them. He pressed a button beside the number 34 buzzing up and hoping Finnick hadn’t left for any reason.

He waited a few minutes before hearing Finnick’s voice come out of the speakers “What?” Nick smiled a little, he always had the most gracious greetings

“It’s Nick, gonna let me in?”

“I dono man, the buttons pretty high, seems like a lotta work. What’s in it for me?

“Uhh..” Nick was stumped “well you got me. Guess I’ll take all this chocolate and ice cream to Judy’s place” “Chocolate and ice cream? Really? I’m not that far gone” he huffed and Nick laughed a little “comon man, open up”

“Fine but if you forget your keys again I’m gonna start charging you” he says just before the buzzer goes off Nick walks into the building, he walks up a few flights of stairs and thinks about what Finnick said about the button being high up for him. This building was pre-made for animals of a certain height, and Finnick most definitely wasn’t that hight. Finally he reached the door and pops his head inside “where’s my Mini Fini?” “In jail for homicide if you call me that again” Finnick called from the living room

Nick followed the sound of his mates voice and spotted him playing a video game, reclined along the length of the couch, or at least the length of a cushion. He abruptly paused his game to free up his attention for Nick. He knelt on the couch and leaned over the back rest, smiling somewhat flirtatiously at Nick “Welcome back officer, come to arrest me?” Finnicks long ears pressed down, his eyes half lidded, looking lustful and dazed.

Nick gave him a confident smirk, realizing he was still in his officers uniform, something the little fennec seemed to react well to. Nick had no idea the sandy coloured fox had a thing for men in uniform until he started coming home with it.

“Ohh, were you a bad boy?” he asked coyly, walking up to the couch and pulling his mate into a kiss. “I’m going to have to take you in for questioning” Nick made a loud purring noise as he lifted Finnick off the couch and held him against his chest, face to face with the snarky fox.

“You know I hate being picked up..” He complained, but made no other effort to get free

“Heh, I know, but I love picking you up”

“So your wants outweigh mine?”

“just for a moment~” Nick kissed Finnicks neck softly, trailing his tongue up to the blond fox’s cheek “Let me take you to my interrogation chambers for a pat down, never know what a criminal like you is packing”

“I think you know exactly what I’m packing, officer friendly” Finnick kissed the sides of Nicks muzzle, putting his arms around Nick’s neck before he hesitated and moved his arms over his own muzzle “uggh put me down, now!”

Nick seemed concerned as he quickly let Finnick go, who made a mad dash to the bathroom, gaging along the way.

Finnick didn’t need to kneel to reach the toilet bowl, he was about the same height as it. He tilted his head into the bowl and threw up.

Nick followed and sat on the ground beside him, rubbing his hand over Finnicks back. Finnick had been getting really sick for a week now, it was what convinced them to visit the doctors the day before, coming home with the life changing and shocking news. Finnick hadn’t taken it well at the time, but with a little one on one time with Nick, Finnick felt a little better about the news.

Though he’d never get use to the sickness

“Have you been sick like this all day?”

“It hasn’t been too bad” He spit after all the bile was out “hand me some water” Nick filled up a glass cup and put it in Finnicks paw, who gargled and spit out a little before taking an actual drink.

“Lets just relax Finni, I can arrest you another time” He smooched his cheek, trying to get Finnick to laugh through his obvious disappointment.

“Fine” He flushed the toilet “I think I’m going to lay down on the couch”

“I’ll be there soon” Nick kisses the top of his head while he starts to remove his jacket and uniform, walking into their bedroom and hanging everything up for tomorrow.

He grabbed a blanket from his bed, not for him of course, but Finni, as a Savannah terrain mamal tended to like the extra heat.

Nick walked back into the living room, spotting Finnick with his shirt pulled up slightly, curiously rubbing and poking his stomach

“pretty soon you’re going to be all belly” Nick chuckled and hung the planet over the back of the couch, he sat beside his mate and put his hand over the small bump. Nicks hand nearly covered all of Finnicks stomach.

“Don’t remind me” He sighed and put his shirt back down. Nick pulled the Fennec onto his lap and put the blanket over them both “Thought you might be chilly” He ran his hand over Finnicks head.

“You don’t need to treat me like that, you know” Finnick said, feeling a little uncomfortable by his mates kindness.

“Sorry Finni, I know this is weird for you”

Finnick leaned his head on Nick’s chest and rested there “you have no idea”


End file.
